The story of two hollows: Kitsune and Tanuki
by Knowledge is a powerful tool
Summary: Senkai and Gaara died fighting Uchiha Madara. Because of them being jinchuurikis, they were almost instantly transformed into hollows. Now what will they do? Warning: Senkai FemNaru curses quite a lot
1. Chapter 1

**And here I am again, with yet another story idea...+ two others! Go check them out too, if you'd please? ^.^ **

**Hope you like it. **

DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I do not own Naruto, nor Bleach, MORON!

Summary: Senkai (FemNaru) and Gaara died fighting against Madara. Because of the powers coming from being containers, they soon transform into hollows. What will they do now?

XXX

Senkai stared in disbelief. Her body was just lying there…pale and with glazed over eyes. Gaara's body was next to her, equally …dead. "Senkai."

She turned, and looked into the jade eyes of her best friend. "Gaara? Did we just die?" She frowned. Gaara nodded slightly. "I believe that is the case yes, but…" He pointed at the chain hanging from both their chests.

Senkai narrowed her eyes and tugged it, resulting in pain. "Yeow! That hurt! Damn, what the hell is going on!" She growled. Gaara frowned. "I don't know…agh!" He grunted as the chain suddenly began to…rot? Senkai looked down on her own, and noticed that several links were already gone.

"Gah, it hurts…! What the hell is wrong with this!" She snarled. Gaara held his head in pain. Senkai frowned and moved over to him. "Hey, Gaara. You okay right? I…uhn!" She gritted her teeth as the pain became even more intense. "Holy hell! The chain is eating itself!" She exclaimed, before bending over in pain.

"Gyaaah!"

Both Senkai and Gaara screamed as the chain viciously ripped itself apart, and a hole opened where their heart would be. Suddenly, masks began to form over their faces, and their bodies creaked and began to reform into another structure entirely.

XXX

"What…the hell…was that? And Gaara, you look fucking weird." Senkai panted, lying down in her new form. Gaara grunted. "You look as weird as me." He pointed out.

Gaara's new form looked slightly like a cat-raccoon mix, though very much bigger, and in a sandy color with black swirling markings. Around his eyes were the same black rings, and his tattoo was still in his forehead. At his elbows, knees and ankles he had slight spikes sticking out, and he had glinting, sharp, black claws. He had a hole trough his neck.

Senkai's new form was like a fox. Her body was a blood red, with her mask being simple white with the Shiki fuuin seal in black on her forehead. Her mask also had whisker marks, though much thicker than her usual ones. Around her left eye was a black ring. She had nine tails, with very sharp ends. Her claws were not as sharp as Gaara's, but they were stronger. She also had white armor-like pieces of white on her shoulders, hind legs and neck. She had a hole trough her stomach.

"…Argh, this is so stupid!" Senkai exclaimed, tails twisting angrily. Gaara snorted. "There's nothing we can do with it anyway. Give it a rest, Senkai." He smirked. Senkai pouted. "I look like some giant fox hybrid! But yeah, there's nothing we can do…except, hey, do you think we could attack Madara like this?" She wondered.

Gaara tilted his head. "It's worth trying." He chuckled.

XXX

Madara looked around suspiciously. He just had a FEELING…that something was going to happen. He had just finished off the Raikage, when he saw something shimmer in the air. Two huge creatures surrounded by…was it chakra? Stalked towards him.

He narrowed his eyes. "A nine-tailed fox and a tanuki…? Uzumaki and Sabaku?" His eyes widened.

Over by some rubble, a pink-haired girl was struggling to rise up. "I have to…take care of Madara! For…my friends!" She gritted her teeth and stumbled up to a standing position. She slowly made her way over to Madara, only to stop, seeing two strange creatures.

"Fox and…tanuki? But…they died?" She mumbled, her eyes wide. "Hahaha! He can see us! Prepare to meet your end, Uchiha Madara!" The fox yelled and grinned insanely. Sakura recognized that voice. "Senkai-!" She whispered, and with a burst of adrenaline ran over to Madara.

"Take this, bastard! Senkai, he's all yours!" She yelled, nearly punching the unaware man's head off his shoulders. Senkai straightened, and leapt onto Madara, grabbing him with her sharp teeth. She tossed him over to Gaara, who stomped on the old Uchiha repeatedly.

Senkai lowered her snout to the ground and looked at Sakura, who was about the size of half her head. "Senkai! I'm so happy, you're alive!" Sakura cheered tiredly. Senkai frowned. "I'm not. I'm sorry, Sakura, but I'm dead. I don't know why you can see us, because none other than Madara could, but I want to tell you one thing…" She drifted off.

Sakura didn't realize tears were flowing down her face. "What?" She asked, whispering. Senkai grinned lopsidedly. "I trust you'll take care of our precious ones. I believe in you, Sakura! Just like you believed in me! And then, when you die…maybe we'll see each other again…" She closed her eyes and grinned happily.

Sakura laughed weakly. "I will…Goodbye, for now!" She yelled. Senkai chuckled. "Yes, goodbye. Gaara, let's go." She said. Said tanuki-monster stopped his playing with the dead Madara. "Hm? Okay. Here, Haruno." He said and tossed him to the girl.

She stumbled back and smiled slightly. "Thanks. Bye."

XXX

"So…what are we going to do now?" Senkai asked. Gaara shrugged. "How would I know? What about exploring the place and see if we find something to eat? I'm hungry." He complained. Senkai looked weirdly at him. "Gaara? Did you really just talk normal, instead of all uptight-like?" She asked.

Gaara looked away. "Yes. I've been too much around you, it seems. And as a leader, I had to be polite and all that." He huffed. Senkai grinned. "Cool! Well, let's get this show on the road!"

XXX

About 2-300 years later

XXX

"I keep asking you, why can't we go to the shinigami world? I'm bored as hell!" A humanoid figure complained. Another human-like character sighed. "And I keep telling you it's dangerous! Why won't you listen to me?" He mumbled. The girl-figure grinned. "Cuz I'm stronger than you, that's why!"

The two figures were revealed to be Senkai and Gaara.

Senkai had a human form, with a red jogging suit like the one she wore when alive, faded blonde hair up in two messy pigtails and some strands of hair in her face. The left side of her face was covered with half of her former white mask with the ear of the mask, though it looked more human, while the rest of her face was uncovered. The eye under the mask was a blood red. She had a hole trough her stomach as well, hidden by the white shirt she wore under the jogging suit.

Gaara had also acquired a human form, with his hair being as always a little messy. His tattoo was in place, as well as the rings around his eyes. He had black pants with a red coat, like the one he wore as alive, with the grey armor as well. Whereas Senkai wore no shoes, he had simple sandals. The remains of his mask were a little bit under his right eye, stretching to cover his ear with a tanuki-ear. His hole was still trough his neck.

They both carried swords; Senkai's hanging on her back, and Gaara having his at his waist, horizontally.

"Fine then. We'll go. But don't expect me to help you out if you land in trouble." The redhead sighed. Senkai grinned.

XXX

"Wow, shinigami are running all over the place. Something big must've happened." Senkai remarked as they stood on a high hill, overlooking Soul Society. Gaara shrugged. "Let's find out then." He suggested, and used Sonido, an arrancar technique based on speed, to blur out of view with a static sound.

Senkai smirked. "You want to play Hide-and-Seek? Heh. I'll find you in no time!" She declared to no one, and blurred away as well.

XXX

Senkai landed on top of a bald guy. "Oops, sorry. Have you seen a redhead? He's got short, messy, blood-red hair, and jade eyes with black rings around." She explained. The bald shinigami twitched. "No I haven't seen any redheads! Get off of me! I'm fighting here!" He yelled. Senkai blinked and looked over at a carrot top with a large sword.

"Oh. Well, I said I was sorry." She waved her hand idly and stepped off the guy, who miraculously jumped up and pointed at her with a naginata. "You'll pay for stepping on me!" He declared. Senkai shrugged. "Weren't you about to fight that guy?" She pointed at the carrot top.

The bald shinigami looked away, and Senkai blurred away with static.

"…Who's that?" The carrot top asked. The shinigami shrugged. "I have no idea. I thought she was one of you ryoka?" He blinked. The carrot top shook his head. "Never seen her before."

"…WHAAAT! THERE ARE EVEN MORE RYOKA?"

XXX

Gaara appeared beside a teen with dark hair and white clothes. The teen seemed startled, which alerted the other teen, an orange-haired girl. "Who are you?" She asked curiously. Gaara blinked. "I don't think I should tell you. But being the nice killer I am, I tell you to dodge that guy's zanpakuto." He pointed behind the girl, and she started and dodged.

The dark haired boy beckoned the girl to stand beside him, and pointed at both Gaara and the shinigami that tried to attack the girl. "Don't move!" He warned. Gaara shrugged. "I don't have time to stay here. I'm playing Hide-and-Seek with my friend. See ya." He waved, and blurred away with static sounds.

The boy frowned, but turned his gaze to the shinigami.

XXX

Both Senkai and Gaara appeared on the same place, Senkai beside a shinigami, Gaara beside a regular man, probably another of those ryoka. "Hah, I found you! No one can hide from me!" Senkai boasted. Gaara raised an eyebrow and sidestepped the man's punch.

Senkai simply ducked under the shinigami's zanpakuto. "Don't. You'll ruin my hair!" She chided. The shinigami blinked. "Well, it is a rather beautiful color…" He mused. Senkai nodded. "Yeah! It used to be more golden though…you got quite an interesting look yourself!" She said.

The shinigami smiled. "Yes, my hair is beautiful, right?" He asked. Senkai rolled her eyes stealthily. "Yeah. Hey, Gaara? Up for round 2?" She asked. The redhead chuckled. "I don't think so. We've stirred up some trouble now. Or didn't your hear? "What? Are there even more ryoka?" He chuckled. Senkai blinked. "Oh yeah…I think that was the guy I stepped on." She said matter-of-factly.

The shinigami looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Are you ryoka?" He asked. Gaara and Senkai shrugged in unison. "We're not from the human world or anything. Hello, hollow masks…?" Senkai pointed at the mask covering half her face.

The shinigami blinked. "Hollows? You're way too beautiful to be hollows!" He exclaimed. Senkai shrugged. "Suit yourself. Anyway, the ugly dude is running away…" She pointed to where the other man had begun running. The shinigami started. "Ah! Well, it seems I have to go!" He yelled, and ran after.

Senkai smirked. "Bye, shinigami-san!" She yelled, and began walking leisurely in another direction. Gaara chuckled again. "We should probably find somewhere else to be…" He said. Senkai nodded. "Yeah, let's go." She agreed, and they disappeared with Sonido once again.

XXX

"This place is thrown into total chaos, ne?" Senkai grinned as she looked over Soul Society. Gaara nodded. "Very much so. It's got something to do with those ryoka. And the big white palace place. Should we take a look?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Senkai scoffed. "What a stupid question. Of course we'll take a look!" She grinned madly. Gaara smirked, and they disappeared in a blur again.

XXX

The two arrancars arrived outside of the palace, just out of sight from the few guards there. Senkai stretched. "Time for some ninja skills." She smirked, and did a few hand signs. "Meisaigakure no jutsu. (Hiding with camouflage jutsu)" She whispered, and turned invisible, due to the light reflecting differently. Gaara nodded and did the same.

They had only found out that they could still use jutsu for about 20 years ago, and it had been some work to get it work with reiryoku.

Sneaking past the guards was an easy task with them not even trying to detect enemies too much. Senkai and Gaara ran a little around, and found a large cell with a black haired girl sitting there looking sad.

"What's the deal with the collar? That seems kinda weird." Senkai pointed out. The girl started and spun around to see them melting out of the shadows. "Who are you?" She asked. Senkai shrugged. "Someone. We just wanted a place to make some chaos, but some ryoka guys have already been doing that. So we've played hide-and-seek instead. And then we wondered why those ryoka came anyway." She waved her hand.

The girl frowned. "I told him not to come…" She muttered. Senkai raised an eyebrow. "Who? Carrot top?" She wondered. The girl smiled slightly. "Yeah." She nodded. She finally looked at their faces, and gasped. "H-Hollow masks?" She stuttered.

Gaara chuckled. "Those reactions sure are funny. Yeah, we're hollows. Or more specifically arrancars." He explained. The girl tensed up, and Senkai rolled her eyes. "Geez, we're an exception to the norm. I for one, prefer having fun rather than kill…" She drifted off.

The girl frowned, and was about to say something when they heard footsteps drawing closer. Senkai waved cheerfully. "See ya some other time!" She grinned, and was gone in a blur. Gaara smirked. "Probably soon too." He added, and blurred away as well.

The girl just sat there, looking at the place they disappeared with a strange look on her face.

XXX

"Such a boring place it is now…" Senkai muttered, annoyed. She started when a black cat appeared behind her and Gaara. "What are you doing here, hollows?" It demanded. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Standing. Looking." He deadpanned.

The cat hissed. "I didn't mean that, and you know it! How did you come here?" It asked. Senkai grinned. "I used my technique! The garganta! Say, why do you care, Neko-chan? You're a ryoka, aren't you?" She chuckled. The cat flinched.

"Yes, but I used to live here. How did you know I was a girl? Most think me to be a boy, considering my voice in this form." She said. Senkai nodded sagely. "Ah, but I have a very good sense of smell. Hearing too, actually." She explained, idly scratching her mask fragment.

Gaara stared at her. "Senkai…all your senses are more than average." He deadpanned. Senkai stuck out her tongue. "And? I'm just humble, Gaara! You should try it!" She teased. The red-haired arrancar scoffed. "While that is all fine, I prefer being honest." He claimed.

The cat twitched at being ignored. "Hey! By now I figured out her name is Senkai, and his name is Gaara…and you're kind of weird, and friendly. So I figured I'd introduce myself as well. "I'm Shihouin Yoruichi." She said. Senkai blinked. "Cool! You're one of those nobles then! I've heard about it from some other hollow…he was really dull." She complained.

Gaara snorted. "Everyone is dull compared to you." He retorted. Senkai shrugged. "Ulquiorra was even duller than you, and that's saying something." She pointed out. Gaara huffed and childishly looked away. Yoruichi blinked at the two arrancar.

"You don't act like hollows…" She deadpanned. Senkai grinned lopsidedly. "I know! We're unique! Say, have you seen any pink-haired people?" She asked. Yoruichi blinked. "…Well, yes. There are two shinigami with pink hair. Lieutenant of the 11th squad, Kusajishi Yachiru, and 3rd seat of the 4th squad, Haruno Sakura. Why?" She wondered.

Senkai cheered. "Gaara! Sakura is here! I knew it! She would be to gentle to be a hollow…and too strong to be eaten." She mused. Gaara nodded. "If Haruno is here, there might be others too." He smiled slightly. Senkai nodded. "Yoruichi…is there a blonde girl in the shinigami corps? With four pigtails? And maybe something to do with wind?" She asked hopefully.

Yoruichi frowned. "Are these friends from your former life?" She wondered. Senkai nodded. "Yes. Now answer, please?" She begged with puppy eyes, which looked somewhat weird with one blue and one red eye. Yoruichi sweat dropped.

"I think so. Appears to be in her early twenties. Has a wind-element zanpakuto. Green eyes, a little darker than Gaara's. And I think she has a tattoo on each shoulder. The right shoulder is the kanji for love in red, like Gaara…is that a coincidence? And the other is the kanji's for puppets, in purple." She explained.

Gaara's eyes widened. "…Temari…?" He whispered. Senkai smiled tightly. "Seems so. We'll just have to find her…Excuse us, Yoruichi, but we have to go to a family reunion!" She waved cheerfully, and she and Gaara disappeared in a static noise.

Yoruichi looked contemplative. "Those two…might actually be good allies." She mused to herself, before leaping off the cliff.

XXX

Senkai and Gaara appeared in midair, looking around. Gaara was quiet, but with a small, determined smile. Senkai smiled too, knowing that Gaara really wanted to find his sister. And brother of course, but…

"Let's check that place. I have a feeling…" Senkai pointed at some barracks with the kanji for 11. Gaara nodded, believing this 'feeling' of hers. It got them out of some situations quite some times.

They quickly applied their hiding jutsu, and went into the place. They first arrived in a dojo, where there was no one. Senkai was about to go look in some of the other rooms when she noticed a bundle of black lying in a corner. She signalized to Gaara, and he followed silently.

They were both surprised to see a sleeping blonde with hair up in pigtails. Gaara noted that she, as opposed to many others had ripped the sleeves off her clothes, to show two tattoos. "Temari…" He breathed softly. Said blonde suddenly shot up, sword already in a defensive position.

"What…? Hey, I recognize that light ripple…who the hell are you, to use jutsu?" Temari pointed her sword at the faintly rippling light. "Whoa! Watch the sword!" Senkai waved her arms and faded into the light. Gaara soon followed. "Who the hell are…wait…Gaara? Senkai?" She gaped incredulously.

Senkai grinned. "Yo! Long time no see, Onee-chan!" She chuckled. In their time, the two had been close as sisters, and that hadn't changed…at least not with Senkai. "Impossible! Wait…those are…masks? You are hollows?" Temari frowned, and got into an attack stance.

Gaara looked down. "Yes. Arrancar. Will you attack us now...I merely wished to see my sister again…after so long time…" Both Senkai and Temari looked shocked. Gaara sounded like when he was a young kid. So irreparably sad.

Temari lowered her sword. "Gaara…I…I'm sorry. I've been taught to attack hollows, and since you are one…" She drifted off sadly. Senkai sighed. "As cute as this reunion is, we'll have to break it up. But hey, Temari. If you ever need our help, just shout at us and we'll come." She chuckled.

Temari smirked slightly and ruffled her younger friend's hair. "You're right, I suppose. Where are you off to now?" She asked. Gaara drew a hand trough his hair. "We're around. We're looking for old friends and family. So…see you later." He waved awkwardly and the pig-tailed blonde was left with a weird look on her face.

"Since when did Gaara talk like that?" She raised an eyebrow. "Must've been too much around Senkai…but at least she's mellowed out a little too. Grated on my ears that constant cursing and sarcasm."

XXX

Sakura was currently walking outside together with Nara Shikamaru, also a shinigami. They were both enjoying the peaceful silence at their part of the town, even though they knew that fighting was happening other places.

"Eh! Look! Shikamaru is here too! Man, are everyone shinigami?" Senkai complained. Sakura and Shikamaru span around, and their eyes widened at seeing their old friends. Gaara rolled his eyes. "There is a good chance that quite many are, yes." He deadpanned.

"Senkai? Gaara? Wow, it's been a long time…and last I saw you, you were both hollows." Sakura frowned, and held a hand at her sword. Shikamaru didn't say anything, preferring to be silent and study the two.

Senkai shrugged. "We still are. We've just…evolved… I guess you could say. We ripped off our masks, and turned into arrancar. I much prefer this form rather than being a gigantic fox." She sighed. Sakura smiled slightly. "You are hollows, so I should attack you, but you're much too civilized for me just to battle…and I have a feeling that you're stronger than me either way." She chuckled.

Gaara and Senkai smirked. "Probably. So how did it go? After we killed Madara?" Senkai asked carefully, noting Sakura's young appearance. Sakura twitched. "We kind of didn't live all that long…those Bijuu that Madara sealed up broke free, and wreaked havoc. There was nothing we could do." She looked away.

Senkai blinked. "Well…that's kind of stupid. So, Shikamaru? Are you going to stand and stare at us all day…err, night?" She grinned. Shikamaru sighed. "You're so troublesome, Senkai. Besides, what do you want me to say? You already know I'm happy that we know how you are, and you know I won't attack." He drawled.

Senkai twitched. "You're still a lazy ass. But hey, that's life for you. Anyway, we got to go. Looking around a little more. If you need help or anything, just call on us. Either our names, or Kitsune and Tanuki." She waved, and used sonido to disappear.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Where Shika is lazy, she is far too energetic." He muttered, before disappearing too.

"Heh, it was nice seeing them again. Though Senkai had a creepy mask." Sakura shivered. Shikamaru chuckled. "Indeed. She still manages to surprise me."

XXX

**Weell? What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me, please. **

**Oh, and if you have a story NAME, I'd be happy to hear suggestions...3 EDIT: I have found a name! Thank you for the suggestion (though I changed it slightly) Tachi Kagahara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, who would have thought? I actually managed to write another chapter for this story...**

**Hope you like it!**

The story of two hollows: Kitsune and Tanuki

Senkai blinked as she watched the carrot-head fight a redhead. Gaara was sitting next to her, both sitting on a roof in plain sight. "So…what do we do now? I'm bored, again!" The blonde arrancar sighed.

"There's nothing else happening than this battle right now, so what would we do, other than watch this?" Gaara questioned, opening his right eye as several eyes made of sand dissolved at different places in Soul Society. Senkai pouted.

"What about visiting Temari again? Or Sakura, Shikamaru…? I know, we can see if we find more shinigami who were our friends!" Senkai jumped up with a grin, looking somewhat disturbing as the mask covering half her face grinned too with decidedly sharper teeth.

"…Where should we look, for who?" Gaara wondered, raising one eyebrow. Senkai got a thoughtful look. "I…have no idea. But these guys are all in different groups, right? Why don't we find Yoruichi and ask her about them!"

With that, the hyper girl disappeared with a static sound. Gaara sighed. "So impulsive. Wait for me, Senkai!"

XXX

"Yoruiiiichi!" Senkai hollered, ignoring Gaara's glare as she looked around for the black cat. "I'm here, I'm here, be silent!" Yoruichi hissed from a dark shadow.

Senkai grinned and leapt over to the cat. "Good! Say, what are the divisions here? We decided to look for more friends, and what divisions there are would probably help to know." She explained. Gaara huffed. "She decided." He grumbled.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "I'll explain to you. There are 13 divisions, as you should know. The 1st division has no specialty, but they are the strongest, and often model shinigami. Yamamoto-taicho is their leader. The 2nd division has no specialty either, but works closely with the stealth force, and is recognized as the stealthiest division. Soifon is their leader." The cat sat down, and looked at both arrancars who were listening intently.

"The 3rd division has no specialty, but be wary of Ichimaru Gin-taicho, something is wrong about him. The 4th division is the medical/supply division, and is generally looked down upon, but they're pretty strong. Their leader is Unohana-taicho."

"The 5th division has no specialty, but like with the 3rd, be wary of the leader, Aizen. The 6th division has no specialty, but they're known to strictly follow the rules. Their leader is Kuchiki-taicho."

"The 7th division has no specialty, but they're all very sincere, and a bit too honest at times…their leader is Komamura-taicho. The 8th division has no specialty, and their leader is Kyoraku-taicho, he's horribly lazy, but very strong."

"The 9th division is the security force, as well as art and culture. Their leader is Hisagi. The 10th division has no specialty, and their leader is Hitsugaya-taicho. The 11th division specializes in direct combat with only their swords. Their leader is Zaraki-taicho."

"The 12th division specializes in new Technology and spiritual tools. Researching takes up a lot of their time, and their leader is Kurotsuchi-taicho. Lastly, the 13th division has no specialty, and their leader is Ukitake-taicho. He's almost always sick, but he's strong. You got that all?"

Senkai blinked. "That's a lot of info. But now let's check who might be in what, Gaara!" She grinned, looking at the boy who sighed. "Well, we know Temari is of the 11th. Sakura is from the 4th, and I'd think Shikamaru would be in the 8th. Which other friends would you look for first?" He asked.

Yoruichi listened to this silently, yellow eyes glowing in the dark. Senkai hm-ed. "What about Kakashi? And Sai!" She exclaimed. Gaara nodded. "Well, Kakashi is calm, powerful, and I'd think he might have a zanpakuto with affinity for lightning. Sai…since when did he become your friend anyway? Well, he's emotionless, though sarcastic, silent, and I don't know much else, other than he used ink when alive." He mused.

"I think I've heard of Kakashi before. Tall, silver-haired male with one black, one red eye? He's from the 1st division, in that case. Haven't heard of the other one, though if he's emotionless and silent, he'd probably fit in well with either the 6th or the 2nd division." Yoruichi claimed.

"Oh, cool! Let's try to find them!" Senkai cheered, ducking Gaara's half-hearted attempt to hit her. "Try to be more silent. We'll go after Sai first." He muttered, before blurring away. Senkai waved cheerily to Yoruichi before disappearing too.

"They're just as strange as last night, if not even more!" The black cat muttered.

XXX

Gaara scouted out the 2nd division's grounds silently, while Senkai was tapping her fingers impatiently. "Any sign of him?" She demanded. Gaara shook his head. "Not here." He replied, and sighed as Senkai blurred away immediately, before he followed.

"There he is! I knew it!" Senkai exclaimed, though a bit more silent than usually. Gaara stared at the boy in the training grounds.

Short black hair that fell straight down around his ears, emotionless black eyes, and very pale skin. Yep. He was wearing the same type of gloves as when he was alive, and he had customized his shinigami garbs to his liking, cutting one sleeve short, and curiously enough having cut the top to the same length his top were as alive.

"What's with him and always having to expose his middle?" Gaara muttered. Senkai shrugged, and looked at what he was doing. Though he had a sword hanging at his waist, he seemed to work with some drawings instead. "Maybe he's figured out how to convert his jutsu!" Senkai concluded, before leaping down and walking over to the black-haired boy.

Gaara grimaced, irritated, and stayed where he was.

XXX

Sai was training, when an unexpected voice yelled at him, and he span around in shock. "Senkai?" He questioned, disbelief coloring his voice. Senkai grinned, ignoring his shocked look. "Yep, it's me alright! Don't mind the hollow mask, I'm still the same Senkai you know! …Knew." She grinned sheepishly.

"I can see that." Sai said dryly, putting away his drawing tools. Senkai looked curiously at him. "Don't you like your sword?" She wondered. Sai shrugged. "I'm more used to a tanto. And I prefer my other techniques." He said.

"…Have you managed to use your jutsu now? I have!" Senkai puffed up her chest childishly, and Sai snorted. "I can use some of them. Mostly my drawings, as they have a medium. Are you alone?" He wondered. Senkai shook her head. "No way, I'd get bored too fast. I'm with Gaara!" She pointed to where Gaara stood with a dissatisfied look upon his face.

"He doesn't look pleased." Sai stated. Senkai shrugged. "Too bad for him. Hey, do you know who else are here? We've met Temari of the sand, Sakura and Shikamaru already." She grinned.

"Kakashi is in the 1st division. Uchiha Itachi is in the 2nd division, and I've seen Hyuuga Neji in the 10th division. I don't know of anyone else. Mind you, there might be some of your friends that aren't shinigami, and then you'll have a hard time finding them." Sai claimed.

Senkai shrugged. "We'll see. Hey Gaara! I know of three more, let's go!" She yelled, blurring away with a static sound once more. Gaara sighed, and Sai smiled lightly when both were gone.

XXX

"Hollows, here?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he looked around in the air, only to gape behind his mask as a certain blonde girl barreled into him. "Kakashi-sensei!" She exclaimed happily, and the silver-haired man blinked, confused.

"I think he's shocked, Senkai. You don't have to shock his wits out of him." Kakashi looked up to see Gaara floating in mid-air, with a fragment of a hollow mask on his face.

He looked down to the girl crushing him in a hug, and was surprised to see a hollow mask covering half her face. "Before you go and attack us, we're arrancar, not hollow, and we're nice!" Senkai grinned, letting go of her teacher.

"Arrancar? Is that another evolution?" Kakashi drawled, standing somewhat slouched, but with his hand on his zanpakuto. "Yep. We're some of the strongest! …Well, I haven't met any others." Senkai admitted, scratching the back of her head.

Gaara sighed. "It seems quite many turned into shinigami." He stated, tilting his head. Kakashi nodded. "Indeed. Though I'm fairly certain there are hollows from our time too." He mused. Senkai stared at him for a moment. "Wow, you look strange without the headband, sensei!" She exclaimed suddenly.

Gaara and Kakashi palmed their faces.

"Anyway, we're off to see Itachi! Bye, Kakashi-sensei!" Senkai grinned, waved, and was gone, again. Gaara sighed. "Excuse me, but were she this crazy when you trained her too?" He demanded. Kakashi chuckled. "Yup. Now go along, wouldn't want Yamamoto-taicho to find you. He's kind of prejudiced against hollows."

"Noted."

XXX

"You are dismissed." Soifon's cold voice said as she looked at Itachi with a bored expression. He nodded calmly, eyes betraying nothing as he left, coming out to the training grounds of the 2nd division.

"He may be on a mission." A voice said, and Itachi blinked, somehow recognizing the deadpan tone. "I don't think so! Besides, he's always where there is trouble, so since it's trouble here in Soul Society, he'll be here." Another louder, and somewhat more feminine, voice exclaimed.

The black-haired Uchiha turned quickly, and blinked in surprise as he saw Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Senkai. "So you were alive after all. Hollows, it seems. Not surprising by the amount of evil power you both carried." He said calmly.

Senkai span around and grinned. "Itachi!" She yelled, flying onto him and hugging him. He smiled slightly. "Yes, that is still I. You should be more silent, Senkai." He chastised.

"That's boring. Both of you continue talking about being silent all the time, but I can take care of anything that comes my way!" Senkai grinned, grabbing a hold of her sword.

"I know that. What are you doing here? And for that matter, how do you have humanoid forms, I was unaware hollows were able to have so." Itachi said curiously. "We are arrancar. We have evolved, you could say." Gaara supplied silently.

"And we're here because we're looking for friends! Hueco Mundo is awfully boring, so we came here for fun first." Senkai claimed, scratching the back of her head. Itachi smiled slightly and turned to Gaara. "Tell me, is it you who have made her talk without cursing every second word?" He asked.

Senkai looked affronted, while Gaara chuckled. "It would seem so." He nodded. Itachi shifted his eyes as he sensed Soifon's presence coming briskly towards them.

"If you do not wish to be discovered, you better leave now. Taicho is on her way." He warned. Senkai blinked, and pouted. "Damn. Well, see ya! Don't get your ass kicked by anyone before we can spar, I'll take you down this time!" She claimed, before blurring away.

Gaara nodded. "Unfortunately, she still uses some of her lesser curses. I'm still working on it." He smirked, before following the blonde.

Itachi sighed inaudibly just as Soifon came out. "Why are you still here?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. Itachi smiled calmly. "I was thinking. My apologies, I will leave now." He said with a slight bow before disappearing.

XXX

"Who's there?" Hyuuga Neji asked out in the air, white eyes shifting slightly. Matsumoto Rangiku looked at him with a surprised look. "Neji, who're you talking to?" She asked curiously. He narrowed his eyes.

"There's someone close. Someone unknown." He said in clipped tones. The orange-haired woman sighed. "Neji, you're too uptight! It's probably just some new shinigami, that's all." She waved his concerns away. He turned his deadpan gaze to her.

"Hitsugaya-taicho is right, you are too …happy." He droned. Rangiku laughed, and then stopped and blinked in confusion as she heard another laugh and the sound of someone hitting someone.

"Ow! Geez, what was that for?" A female voice said as a girl with a red jogging suit, blonde hair in pigtails, a zanpakuto and half a hollow mask over her face landed on the ground.

"Senkai?" Neji asked, incredulously. Rangiku blinked in confusion. "You know her?" She wondered. Neji nodded slowly. Senkai blinked a couple of times, and grinned. "Neji! Long time no see! …I dunno how long though." She scratched the back of her head, as a redhead landed beside her.

He had a red cloak-like jacket, black pants, grey armor, a zanpakuto, and a fragment of a hollow mask over his ear. Rangiku looked curiously at them. "Oh, are you hollows?" She questioned blankly. Senkai shook her head. "No, no! We're arrancar, and I'm nice! …Gaara's mean though. He hit me!" She pouted.

Neji sighed. "Why me?" He muttered. Gaara raised one eyebrow. "Do you know how many times I've asked that question?" He asked rhetorically. Neji blinked slowly, and smirked slightly.

"So, arrancar 1 and 2, who are you?" Rangiku asked with a smile. Neji glanced incredulously at her. "I'm Uzumaki Senkai, that's Sabaku no Gaara. We're Neji's friends! …Well, we were. Somewhat…to be true, Gaara was his leader, while I…what was I to you, Neji?" Senkai blinked.

"Annoying little sister-figure. And you were over me in rank as well." He replied calmly. Senkai nodded, spiky pigtails bobbing up and down. "That's right! Anyway, who're you, shinigami?" She looked at Rangiku who grinned.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya-taicho's trusty lieutenant and beauty extraordinaire!" She introduced herself. Neji palmed his face. "Save me." He grumbled. Gaara quirked his lips in a smirk, and lifted his eyebrow. "And how would we do that? We're technically enemies." He pointed out.

"Yeah! Let's spar!" Senkai suddenly exclaimed. Gaara hit her on the head, again. "Don't be stupid. While Matsumoto might be nice, and we know Neji, there are other shinigami here that most likely will not tolerate arrancar." He drawled with a small glare.

Senkai deflated with a pout. "No fair. Well, maybe carrot-top and the other guy are done fighting now? Let's go and check! Bye Neji, Rangiku!" She waved enthusiastically and disappeared with sonido. Gaara shrugged. "I'm not leaving her alone in this place. It'd be turned upside down." He chuckled, and followed.

"Neji! Why didn't you say you had such cool friends?" Rangiku demanded. Neji glared flatly at her. "I didn't know whether they were hollows, shinigami, or something entirely else until now. Why would I tell you of people I had mostly forgotten?" He replied.

"How can you forget your little sister?" The orange-haired shinigami asked, shocked.

Neji sighed.

XXX

"Oh…he's not here. Let's find him!" Senkai said, dropping to all fours and sniffing the ground. Gaara looked faintly disturbed. "You're not a dog, Senkai." He pointed out.

"Correct. I'm a fox." She grinned, and looked up from the ground. "Found his scent tracks! Come on!" The blonde arrancar said, and began running on all fours, having surprising agility and speed. Gaara ran after, fully using his 'ninja-speed'.

XXX

"Ichigo! S-Someone's coming!" Hanataro stuttered, glancing around. Ichigo scowled, rising up and taking a hold of his zanpakuto. "Well, I'm ready for them!" He decided, before wincing slightly.

"N-No, you mustn't! You'll r-rip open your wounds!" The cowardly shinigami shook his head. Ichigo scoffed.

"Hah, I found him! Who's a dog, hm? Foxes are way better than dogs anyway." A blonde with a strange mask similar to Ichigo's grinned in triumph as she rose from where she had skidded to a stop on all fours.

"There is a difference between a normal fox and a demon fox, Senkai." Another voice drawled, as a redhead stopped right on the spot.

"Oi, who are you guys?" Ichigo demanded. The blonde looked up. "I'm Senkai, that's Gaara. So what's your name, carrot-top? I've been wondering since yesterday!" She exclaimed. Ichigo scowled.

"It's Ichigo, not carrot-top. You aren't shinigami, what are you?" He wondered. Hanataro shivered. "T-They're hollows!" He stuttered. Senkai blinked. "Arrancar. We've got a bit more power, less berserk-ness and I got more of my own mind back!" She punched the air.

"Hey! It's you!" Ganju pointed at the two arrancar. Senkai blinked. "…Oh, you're the ugly guy. I thought you'd been defeated by that 'pretty-shinigami' guy." She admitted, looking at her claw-like nails. Ichigo snorted.

"While it is all fun and whatnot to see you all argue, Ichigo needs to rest, or his wounds will not heal properly, am I right, shinigami? We are merely here because Senkai wants amusement, we're not here to help, nor hinder, but we'll be here." Gaara said silently.

Senkai glared at him. "Don't be so mean. But yeah, what he said!" She nodded. Ichigo shrugged. "Fine. Just don't get in my way." He warned, before slumping down to sit.

"Will do!"

XXX

**So, now they've met more friends...what did you think about that? Were the divisions/squads fitting for those persons? **

**Please review! ^.^**


End file.
